wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Latios Greyfox
*Patches |race= Human |gender=Male |age=34 |height= 1.77 m / 5'10" |weight= 159 Ibs / 72.1 kg |birthplace =Southshore, Lordaeron |residence= |guild=Stormwind VanguardWyrmrest Accord Latios - WoW Armory |affiliations=Kingdom of Stormwind :Valiance Expedition :The 7th Legion Order of the Silver Hand Alliance of Lordaeron Hand of Lordaeron |alignment=Neutral Good |faction=Alliance |factionicon=Alliance |class=Paladin }} Latios Greyfox (born October 4th, Year 4 ADP) is the commander of the Stormwind Vanguard, formally known as the 7th Legion's 33rd "Cohort". An Alliance military officer with a distinguished career, Latios earned the rank of commander at an age relatively younger than most other career military officers. Physical Description Latios has stands at a height of 5 feet, 10.5 inches; he weights approximately 159 pounds. His physique is lean and thin, however his fitness is excellent and his muscles have a moderately toned appearance. In both height, he is average and in weight he is smaller than average. Latios has steely-blue eyes; when staring, his gaze implies calculated, stern, or sometimes misconstrued as predatory. Latios' right eye is covered by a black, light-leather eye-patch, concealing a grave wound of battles passed. Latios' hair color is dirty blonde; it is often kept a military regulation length: Neat, clean, and well-kept. Latios also sports a full, yet thin beard, kept trimmed closely to his face. Personality Latios in initial outward display is charismatic, arrogant, cynical and cocky; however beyond the surface, he is a cool and calculated person that puts forth a half-façade to inspire underestimation or to distract from his career ambitions. Latios holds a rigid philosophy and work ethic; being a self-proclaimed pragmatist, he grows swiftly impatient with wasted time, effort, and resources, usually preferring a route or course assured to be successful or most effective. As aligned with this view. Latios would rather find himself in the field opposed to at a desk as a staff officer at a desk. He is confident, self-assured, and determined. Those that have developed a deeper relationship with him have found that he is firmly guided by a strict moral compass and that he cares about comrades, family, and friends in subtle, quiet, and non-vocal expressions, all of which are infrequent. Latios has been known to have taken his career too seriously, causing him to become prideful and stubborn. Latios' sense of humor is very "tongue-in-cheek. History Early Life Latios Greyfox was born on October 4th, Year 4 ADP in Southshore, Lordaeron to an upper-middle class family. His father, Therderos Greyfox, was Lordaeronian by ancestry, and his mother Rose Warbane Greyfox was of Kul Tiran ancestry. Therderos was a successful captain in the Lordaeron military, and his mother a successful tradeswoman as was custom to her Kul Tiran family. In the Year 6, two years after Latios was born, the refugees of Stormwind and the first war arrived on the shores of the Hillsbrad Foothills . With the establishment of the Alliance of Lordaeron and the expectation of an Old Horde Invasion, Therderos, a man of great faith and knowledge of martial combat, offered himself to the Order of the Silver Hand, his induction into the order taking place just after the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills, beginning the Second War . Rose Greyfox, in absence of her husband developed an illness which took her life. Without knowledge of his wife's untimely demise, Therderos advanced beyond the Dark Portal with the Alliance Expeditionary Force led by General Turalyon . The remaining orphaned Latios was adopted by a comrade and friend of Therderos, Sir Gregory Gardensen Jr., a Knight of the Silver Hand. Sir Gregory Gardensen Jr. raised Latios and another orphan, Ewain Lightfire; the two considering each other brothers. The trio traveled the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the two children accompanying Gardensen in his Knightly duties to the Order of the Silver Hand . By the time Latios was the age of nine and Ewain eight, Gardensen began training the children in the ways of martial combat, chivalry, and the other traits of paladin-hood. In-between travels, Latios spent the majority of his time with his brother Ewain and his cousin, Noah Warbane. The Third War By Year 20, Latios is sixteen years old; the Plague of Undeath had given rise to the Undead Scourge . Fearing for the safety of his children, Ewain and Latios, he left them in the care of Latios' aunt in Southshore. As news of Prince Arthas' betrayal and the murder of King Terenas Menethil II , Latios and his cousin Noah could sit idle no longer. The destruction of Dalaran being in such close proximity made Latios, Ewain, and Noah feel compelled to act; the trio convinced Noah's mother, (Latios' aunt) to flee with Lady Jaina Proudmoore 's exodus to Kalimdor . However Ewain refused to disobey the explicit direction by Sir Gardensen, fled Latios and Noah. With a burning desire to do their part, Latios and Noah joined the Lordaeron Brigade , a regiment in Lady Proudmoore's "Human" Expedition . However, the foreign continent of Kalimdor provided less security and more threats. The attempted return of the Burning Legion required action, a call which Noah and Latios answered. In the threat of a Burning Legion invasion looming over Azeroth , the Lordaeron Brigade, including Latios and Noah, fought on the slopes of Mount Hyjal . With the defeat of the Burning Legion at the Battle of Mount Hyjal , Lady Proudmoore's expedition founded the port city of Theramore . During this time, having prior squired under Sir Gregory Gardensen, and the need for more officers, Latios and Noah were both admitted to train as cadets at Theramore Isle. Officerhood The forces which accompanied Lady Proudmoore in her Expedition to Kalimdor were seasoned veterans from the Third War , including Latios and Noah, despite the minimal contribution they had made. When Theramore was recognized and admitted by the Grand Alliance, now led by King Varian Wrynn of the Kingdom of Stormwind , the military forces of the Alliance in Kalimdor which had defeated the Burning Legion were dubbed the 7th Legion . In the Year 25, Latios and Noah completed their time as cadets and began their roles as officers in the Alliance Military's 7th Legion and Latios, under the impression that Sir Gregory Gardensen Jr. was dead, devoted himself to his career. From tensions with the New Horde , the Second War of the Shifting Sands , to the Shadow of the Necropolis Naxxramas , Latios and Noah fought on behalf of the Alliance. The pair served a standard tour of duty in the Outland , by this time both having achieved the rank of Knight-Captain at the conclusion of the "Burning Crusade ". War in the Frozen North Noah and Latios were garrisoned in Stormwind City when the Scourge attempted an invasion of the capital. In an uncoordinated effort, the pair participated in the repulsion of the Scourge Invaders . Having identified Stormwind City as their national home and viewing the Scourge as the invaders of their homeland, Noah and Latios were fueled by vengeful conviction. At the preparation for landfall in the Borean Tundra , Noah and Latios were reorganized into the 7th Legion's 33rd "Cohort ", led by Commander Himdæl Osiric. The 33rd "Cohort", alternatively known as the Stormwind Vanguard, was a light-infantry regiment which was intended for frontline combat and initial landfall in invasion scenarios. The 33rd "Cohort" was in participation with the landing force which founded Valiance Keep in Borean Tundra, from that point the Stormwind Vanguard spearheaded the advance to the destroyed Wintergarde Village along with High-Commander Halford Wyrmbane's forces. At this location the Stormwind Vanguard, in assistance of other 7th Legion regiments, combated Scourge advancements and the construction of Wintergarde Keep . The Stormwind Vanguard participated in the assault and defeat of the necropolis Naxxramas . Following the victory at Wintergarde Keep, Stormwind Vanguard received orders to reinforce Highlord Bolvar Fordragon 's position at the Wrath Gate , a task which they would fail to accomplish with the regiment arriving at the immediate aftermath of the battle. With low morale, and having felt the defeat at Angrathar preventable given a swifter arrival, Latios and Noah with Stormwind Vanguard advanced through Crystalsong Forest with little resistance. With the logistical leisure of Dalaran overhead, the Stormwind Vanguard prepared for a top secret offensive which was meant to out pace the Horde in the march to Icecrown Citadel . The offensive as planned by Commander Arathorn was intended to defeat of the Scourge at Mord'rethar: The Death Gate , opening the way into Icecrown and placing the Alliance in a forward positions in Icecrown to that of the Horde. In execution of the offensive, a Horde patrol spotted the Alliance formations before the battle had begun. The Horde patrol took cover while the Alliance Offensive advanced into the Scourge position. Once the Alliance forces were fully engaged with the Scourge the Horde patrol, despite their size, used the element of surprise to entirely disrupt the Alliance formations. All parties involved received heavy casualties. The Stormwind Vanguard, being placed at the center front of the formation suffered heavy losses. Noah and Latios both received dire injuries with Latios losing his right eye. For his participation in the campaign thus far, and his injuries received at the failed Broken Front Offensive , was promoted to Knight-Champion and received the Silver Aquila Medal for his gallantry in battle. Having received heavy casualties, and due to their speciality in light-infantry warfare, the Stormwind Vanguard was assigned to small unit operations and assaults in the months leading to the assault on Icecrown Citadel . Their positive success rate earning the regiment an unofficial reputation for being special forces infantry. Despite having a positive reputation and record on the battlefield, the Stormwind Vanguard received orders to return to Stormwind City. Upon arrival to Stormwind, the 33rd "Cohort" received unofficial complaints and outcries by the private citizenry about the city's reserve regiment. In investigation, Commander Osiric confronted General Allenforth, the leader of the reserve regiment. Commander Osiric, despite politely voicing his concerns was met with distain by the reserve regiment general. King Varian Wrynn was absent in Stormwind City, having been present for the Icecrown Citadel assaults, however in his absence the reserve regiment had planned a coup d'état. At the execution of the reserve regiment's coup, the Stormwind Vanguard, acting outside of orders, opposed the force. However, the Stormwind Vanguard, despite being seasoned veterans, were small in number due to their return from the war in Northrend . Despite thwarting the attempted coup, the Stormwind Vanguard suffered heavy losses; the regiment received much praise and a distinguished military award, yet the losses were so great the regiment was deactivated. Among the losses were Knight-Champion Noah Warbane, Latios' cousin and best friend. The loss was not taken lightly, one which haunts Latios to this day. In addition to the death of Noah Warbane, Commander Himdæl Osiric, the commanding officer of the regiment, whom Latios had admired and viewed as a close friend due to their shared experiences of the war. Unable to foresee the deactivation of the regiment, Commander Osiric, despite outside of his own authority, unofficially named Latios his successor as the unit's commanding officer. As the sole surviving ranking officer from the incident, Latios was promoted from Knight-Champion to Commander. Following War and Conflicts At the end of the war, Latios fell into a deep depression, having regrets of events during the war, and resenting the outcome of the conflict in Stormwind City. Latios was granted an extended leave from the military to recuperate and seek professional aid. It was at this time when Latios, desperate to ease his depression returned to the faith he had ignored since the days of his squirehood. It was in the Cathedral of Light that Latios had encountered his assumed dead adopted father and brother, Gregory Gardensen and Ewain Lightfire. Upon reconnection with his only living relatives, Latios takes his leave of absence to finish his training in the Holy Light which had been cut short by the Third War . Training under Balledor Macidean, and Sir Gregory Gardensen. Just before the Shattering, Latios Greyfox was inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand at Light's Hope Chapel . The Shattering had cut his leave of absence short, and Latios was called to return to service. Latios spent most of his time arming and training Worgen resisters at the 7th Legion-Gilneas Liberation Front . During the War in Pandaria , Latios acted as a logistics officer for most of the war. He did however participate in the Siege of Orgrimmar , commanding a small force. Brief 33rd "Cohort" Reactivation In a retaliatory measure to the Iron Horde invasion ,the Stormwind Vanguard was reactivated to disrupt the effectiveness of the enemy, and train populations domestic to Draenor in combat. However the Stormwind Vanguard, having applied high standards and a selection process to entry into the regiment, did not experience the same amount of service men and women in its command. Latios, having been assigned to command the 33rd "Cohort" was a personal decision as much as it was a career ambition. Fueled by the regrets of the past and heartache of comrades lost, Latios vowed to pursue a status which he had the power to prevent such tragedies from repeating. Now, having served for ten years in the military, most of which as an officer, Latios had developed into the personality he sports today. After the defeat of the Iron Horde , Latios and the Stormwind Vanguard under his command experienced brief skrimishing with the Horde. The Stormwind Vanguard having already little personnel, received heavy losses at the Broken Shore and in opposition to Legion Invasions. Latios Greyfox was aboard The Skyfire when it crashed in the Stormheim region of the Broken Isles. At this moment in time, Latios Greyfox's body has not been located or recovered and the Alliance commander is categorized as missing-in-action by the Alliance military. After suffering heavy casualties on the Broken Shore, and the absence of its commanding officer, the Stormwind Vanguard was again deactivated shortly after. Trivia * Latios was first created on December, 2008. * Latios and Noah (known as Neowolf) were first created on the realm: Nazgrel US * The characters Noah (Neowolf), Balledor, Gardensen, Ewain, Himdæl, and Arathorn, are all current or retired players. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Human Category:Alliance